


The Village of Wolves

by HollyMartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Historical, I don't know what I'm doing, I had this idea and couldn't get rid of it, I imagine this takes place in an area similar to that movie "The Village", I'm making up history as I go along, If you're interested I'll continue it, Pregnancy, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grażyna Stilinkski Hale, otherwise known as Stiles, is the wise woman of the wolf village. Her husband, Derek, is reluctant to bring their children into town and expose them to the prejudice of the humans. But growth and fear and change is a part of life, is it not?</p><p>---</p><p>AKA a plot bunny that I haven't been able to get out of my head for weeks. I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. The idea came to me of Stiles being a wise woman in a 19th century village. I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going with it but if it piques your interest, please let me know and inspire me to continue.

Stiles looked up from her notes as Derek sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes. She dropped her pen and rested her ink-stained hands on her swollen belly.

 

“You’re nervous about tomorrow,” she observed.

 

Derek barely glanced up from the fire.

 

“You’ve added clairvoyance to your collection of spells?” he asked emptily.

 

“You are easy to read,” she replied. “You always have been for me.”

 

Derek rested his elbows on his knees and brought his hands to his mouth.

 

“Maybe they shouldn’t come along,” he said after a few moments of silence, aside from the crackling fire.

 

“You already took Ida into town by the time she was their age,” she observed.

 

“Ida is a different person,” he said, standing up.

 

“Because she’s human?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Derek huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sighed again. “Ida is calmer. She understands and respects the Truce.”

 

“We both have educated Kitty and Jasper on our relations with the humans,” Stiles replied, “since they were born. And as long as Kitty keeps a civil tongue in her head and Jasper does not go wandering off, they will be fine tomorrow.”

 

Derek spared her a disbelieving look.

 

“And you won’t be alone. Scott will be with you to rein them in,” she pointed out. She sighed when Derek said nothing. “If you are that concerned, they do not have to go.”

 

Derek rested his head on the mantle above the fireplace.

 

“No,” he said after a few moments, “it’s time they went into town. The hunters aren’t foolish enough to do anything with Scott around.”

 

“And they’ve never attacked children,” Stiles reminded him.

 

“Not yet, anyway,” he said softly.

 

“Come here,” she said, reaching out her hand.

 

Derek took three long steps and knelt beside her chair, resting one hand on the swell of her belly and the other grasping hers.

 

“All will be well,” she said gently. “You will be gone for only a few short hours and the children are well aware of the prejudice they face. It is time they saw it rather than hear about it from the elders.”

 

“I wish to protect them,” he whispered.

 

“I know,” Stiles said smiling. “So do I. But we cannot do that forever, I’m afraid. Besides, you will be back before sundown if you leave early enough, that is...” she trailed off and raised her voice deliberately, “if two little ones stop eavesdropping and get to bed.”

 

The sound of scampering feet and thuds as Jasper and Kitty tripped over their bedclothes in their hurry up the stairs was accompanied by Jasper’s whispered, “I told you so!”

 

Kitty replied, “I don’t know how she heard us. She’s not even a wolf!”

 

Stiles smiled as she heard them escape into their bedroom and close the door. She turned back to Derek.

 

“Come, come,” she said, lifting his head gently by his chin. “Don’t look so dour. Remember what my favorite mystic said.”

 

Derek took a deep breath before reciting, “All shall be well, and all shall be well, and all manner of thing shall be well.”

 

“And so it shall,” she said before leaning in and kissing him gently on the forehead. “Now, help me up. This wise woman also needs her sleep.”

 

Derek smiled and gently brought her to her feet.

 

“I also don’t like leaving you when you are so heavy with child,” he observed as they headed towards the bedroom.

 

“I know my body, Derek,” she said. “The babe is staying put for now. A few hours will be fine. Besides, I have Ida with me tomorrow.”

 

“If she hasn’t wandered off dreaming,” Derek muttered.

 

“Let her dream,” Stiles said, taking off her shawl as they entered the bedroom and peering into the crib where their youngest, Laurel, slept.

 

Derek appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

“We do make grand babes, don’t we?” he observed.

 

“That we do,” Stiles said. “Now get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Derek nodded and kissed her gently before leading her to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the children return from their trip to the humans' town.

Derek and the children left just after dawn and though Stiles was awake to see them off, they demanded she stay in bed a little bit longer. Derek even brought Laurel, whimpering and hungry, to Stiles’ arms to nurse.

As Stiles watched the sun rise slowly through the window, she saw the village come to life and pointed out interesting sights to Laurel, who found nothing quite so fascinating as her feeding.

The sounds of Ida awakening, washing and dressing, and then heading down to the kitchen soon followed and Stiles was once again grateful to have such a responsible first born. The first several years of Ida’s life had not been easy; she had been terribly self-conscious at being one of the few human children in the village and was especially worried about disappointing her wolf father, who to her, was the greatest man she had ever known. She has also desperately wanted siblings, and Stiles’ miscarriages and one stillborn before the arrival of the twins had affected her greatly, perhaps even more than she let on.

Eventually, Stiles put an end to her reminiscing and decided to start her day, as well. She dressed Laurel and then herself, ignoring Ida’s remonstrations that she should remain in bed. 

“You’re like your father,” Stiles replied, tying her apron around her round belly, “you both seem to think the babe will fall out of me if I stand up.”

Ida rolled her eyes in a manner eerily reminiscent of her mother before returning to her baking.

Though Stiles often dismissed worries about her pregnancies, she was nonetheless grateful that the Elders decided to meet in her home that day, rather than the meetinghouse. Walking down the dirt road on a warm day did not seem particularly appealing.

As the wise woman, Stiles was respected and her council was sought after, regardless of her status as a human. Peter, long ago, had offered her the bite but she (and Derek) was more than happy to refuse him. 

The meeting was pretty straightforward: discussions of crops and upcoming events such as engagements and births, advice on illnesses, and a wary debate over the wisdom of anyone other than the alpha go into town among the humans. 

“To be honest,” Melissa McCall, one of the healers of the village, began, “I was disheartened to hear that Derek was taking Jasper and Kitty into town today.”

The others nodded their agreement, aside from Peter, who merely looked bored.

“I know,” Stiles replied, not at all surprised by the remark, “but times are changing. We need the town more than ever. Our population is growing. We cannot be self-sufficient forever.”

“I believe we should pass a motion that only those over 16 travel to town,” Lydia said. “And always with a human member of the village.”

“The humans who live amongst wolves are hated more than wolves,” Peter pointed out to his wife, “as you are well away.”

If anyone expected Stiles or Lydia to stiffen, they were disappointed. 

“I suggest we wait until Derek, Scott, and the children return this evening,” Deaton, another healer, replied. “They will tell us of the mood amongst the humans.”

The group murmured their agreement. 

The remainder of the meeting passed quickly and with little of note. The elders soon disbursed and Ida, leaning around the corner of her home, waited until Isaac was sufficiently alone, heading towards his shop, before approaching him.

“Master Lahey,” she said, her hands twisting in her apron.

Isaac turned and took off his hat.

“Miss Hale,” he replied stiffly.

Ida silently cursed the senses of wolves and prayed that the scent of nervousness on her was not too strong.

“Was the town discussed?” she asked.

“You know the elders’ meetings are private,” he said. “If you have questions, you should start attending the monthly public meetings.”

Ida colored.

“I will be 16 soon,” she continued. “I could travel to town alone. I do miss it there.”

“You would be well advised to not travel alone,” he said. “You are still the daughter of a wolf.”

“But if you came with me, I would not be alone,” she pointed out quickly, cursing herself for such a clumsy statement. 

Isaac looked at her and then returned his hat to his head.

“I must return to my shop,” he said stiffly. “Good day.”

With that, he turned and Ida could only whisper “Good day” to his retreating back.

If Stiles noticed her eldest daughter’s forlorn appearance, she did not mention it. She had been 15 once and knew what it was like to keep secrets, especially those of the heart, which she suspected this was.

Soon, the sun began to set and Stiles waited anxiously for the return of the remainder of her family.

The sun set deeper and the sky was painted with dark purples and swathes of black, Laurel asleep in the rocking crib and Ida staring dejectedly into the fire, before she heard the sound of horses’ hooves.

She stood up with some difficultly and before she managed to reach the front door, Jasper and Kitty burst in, Jasper in tears and Kitty looking scared.

“What on earth-” Stiles began, alarmed when Derek and Scott walked in.

“Go to your room, the both of you,” Derek said gruffly. 

Stiles stared at her husband, whose voice was never this curt with the children and his face never so thunderous. 

“But Papa-” Kitty began.

“Now. You’re upsetting your mother. Now go.”

“I wanna talk to Mama,” Jasper whined.

“Ida, take them upstairs.”

Ida stared between her two parents before nodded and, taking her younger siblings by the shoulders, led them upstairs.

“What happened?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek gazed at her, his face barely softening. His eyes were fiery and his lips were tight. But only Stiles, who knew him so well, could see the fear hiding behind his eyes.

“The Argents have returned to town,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! This plot bunny won't go away and I need help with inspiration to continue this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Stile's favorite mystic is Julian of Norwich (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julian_of_Norwich) whose book, "Revelations of Divine Love", is the first book in the English language known to have been written by a woman
> 
> Please comment so I can be inspired to keep writing! It means a lot to me!


End file.
